


Seungwoo's Dysfunctional Family

by Weijin_262



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: BY9 rights, Basically everyone/everyone - Freeform, F/M, M/M, We Stan OT20, texting au, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weijin_262/pseuds/Weijin_262
Summary: Junho only wants to excel his high school not to have a family in young ageChapter 4:Seungyoun: We need to goSeungyoun: [ attach an image takeoutdinner.jpeg ]First Child: Bye Hyungs please take care 💕Second Child: Send our loves to Jinhyuk-hyung 😭Jungmo: May the forces of evil become confused on the way to hospital





	1. The Making of Family

_ **Junho added Yohan, Wooseok, Seungwoo, Hyeongjun, Seungyeon, Dongpyo, Dohyon, Hangyul, Minhee, Eunsang, Minkyu, Jungmo, Jinhyuk, Tony, Wonjin, Yuvin, Sejin, Yunseong, Keumdong into a group chat.** _

**Junho**: I need help

**Yunseong**: From 20 people ??

**Junho**: Clearly, with you all combine, you guys are actually intellectual

**Minkyu**: I'm the president successor of your school, wdym

_ **Eunsang changed 'Junho' to 'The tea'**_

_ **Eunsang changed 'Minkyu' to 'President the 2nd'** _

_ **Eunsang changed 'Seungwoo' to 'Ori President'** _

**Dohyon**: What are you ? The Mom ?

_ **Minhee changed 'Dohyon' to 'Rebel Child'**_

**Rebel Child:** IM NOT ANYONE CHILD

**Hangyul**: Excuse me ???

**Seungyeon**: The Disrespect !

**Jungmo**: ?? Aren't Seungyeon has a child with Wooseok ??

**Dongpyo**: Hyeongjun has left the chat

**Tony**: Dongpyo is not Seungyeon and Seungwoo child ?

**Dongpyo**: Dongpyo has left the chat

_ **Sejin changed 'Dongpyo' to 'First Child'** _

_ **Sejin changed 'Hyeongjun' to 'Second Child'** _

_ **Ori President changed 'Sejin' to 'Cheating Wife'** _

**Ori** **President**: 

**Ori President:**

** **

**Yuvin**: Omg @Jinhyuk @Presidentthe2nd

**Keumdong**: We pray for the family

**Jinhyuk**: Hah

**Jinhyuk**: Bold of you to assume that we are not having harem

**Wooseok**: Omg Jinhyuk wtf

**Wonjin**: It is ...

**Wonjin**: Disgusting ??

**Yohan**: THERE ARE KIDS AROUND

_ **Minhee changed 'Yohan' to 'The Strict Mother'** _

**Second Child**: MY EYES MY EYES

**President the 2nd**: CLOSE YOUR EYES

**Yunseong**: Not to the fact that you all even minors know that mean---

**Eunsang**: The thing is--

**Minhee**: There are still God child running around in this era ?

_ **Yunseong changed 'Keumdong' to 'The God child'** _

**First ****Child**: One time, I saw Keumdong eyeing Jimin sunbaenim's ass

**The God child**: IT IS ACCIDENT

**Rebel Child:** 'Accident' he said

**Second Child**: He was also drooling when Jungkook sunbaenim is working out

**Hangyul**: You know my fella

**Hangyul**: One time it is accident

**Hangyul**: and for the second time

**Hangyul: ...**

**Hangyul: **Asshole, backup me

**Seungyeon**: I am, bitch

_ **Seungyeon changed 'The God child' to 'The Satan child'**_

**The Satan child:** istg

**Yunseong**: I cannot believe I don't know you well enough

**Yunseong**: what is chemistry ? I only know hydrolysis

**Jinhyuk**: Top 10 Anime Betrayals

**Jungmo**: The only pure child I know here is Tony

**Tony**: Thanks, Jungmo

**Minhee**: That is not a compliment, lol

**Tony**: Oh--

**Yuvin**: Hahaha

**Yuvin**: Tony is searching 'Harem' now

**Tony**: Oh!

**Tony**: My!

**Tony**: God!

**The Strict Mother**: R.I.P Tony's virgin eyes

**Tony**: I lost all my respect for Jinhyuk-hyung

**Wooseok**: Petition to lock Jinhyuk from unflowering the child

**Ori President**: Sign

**The Strict Mother**: *Sign 69 times*

**Wooseok**: I---

_ **Wooseok changed 'The Strict Mother' to 'The Sinful Mother'** _

**Wooseok**: I'm gonna pretend I don't see that

**Jinhyuk**: GO ON I HAVE ANIME POWER ON MY SIDE

**President the 2nd:** Chuunibyou power ?

**Jinhyuk**: G A S P

**Jinhyuk**: How dare you my SON !

**President the 2nd**: Heh

**President the 2nd**: I already has another father

**President the 2nd**: Richer one

**Second Child**: I pray to everyone who thought Minkyu is a polite child when in reality he is a gold digger

**President the 2nd**: Except from you

**Second Child**: Awe thanks

**Tony**: Does it mean that Jinhyuk-hyung and Byungchan-hyung have a son-in-law now ?

**Tony**: Or are we a dysfunctional family ?

**The Sinful Mother**: ^

**Ori President**: ^^

**Seungyeon**: ^^^

**Hangyul**: ^^^^

_ **First Child named the group chat 'Seungwoo's Dysfunctional Family'** _

**The tea:** wtf

**The tea**: I only want Biology notes

**Eunsang**: Honey, you never asked

**The Sinful Mother**: Junho~~ Come to my house. I have notes that you want

**Yuvin**: Can I come too

**Yuvin**: I need the notes too

**The Sinful Mother**: Sorry. Full.

**Minhee**: Hah

_ **Minhee changed 'Yuvin' to 'Omelas'** _

**The Cheating Wife**: How do you even know Omelas ?

**Minhee**: Literature homework ofcourse

**Eunsang**: He cried

**Minhee**: THE KID SACRIFICED HIMSELF FOR EVERYONE HAPPINESS NO ONE WANTS TO SAVE HIM BECAUSE IT WILL DESTROY THEIR HAPPINESS

**Minhee**: WHAT DO YOU THINK I NEED TO FEEL

**The tea**: Here we go again

_ **The tea changed 'Minhee' to 'Dramatic Bitch'** _

**Jungmo**: So

**Jungmo**: We have the Sinful Mother, two presidents, three children with one is Rebel, the Weeb, Satan child and now we have Dramatic Bitch

**Omelas**: What a bootipul family

**Ori President**: Stop


	2. Mnet Ruined Life Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yohan: Sinful Mother  
Wooseok: Wooseok  
Seungwoo: Ori President  
Hyeongjun: Second Child  
Seungyeon: Seungyeon  
Hangyul: Hangyul  
Dongpyo: First Child  
Dohyon: Rebel Child  
Junho: The Tea  
Minhee: Dramatic Bitch  
Eunsang: Eunsang  
Minkyu: President The 2nd  
Jungmo: Jungmo  
Donghyun: Satan Child  
Jinhyuk: Jinhyuk  
Tony: Tony  
Wonjin: Wonjin  
Yuvin: Omelas  
Yunseong: Yunseong  
Sejin: Cheating Wife
> 
> CJ High School (15-19 years old ; 18 @ 19 years old graduate )
> 
> CJ High School is under Mnet ; government branch that responsible on education
> 
> Seungwoo, Jinhyuk, Sejin, Seungyeon, Wooseok, Yuvin = 18 years old
> 
> Hangyul, Minkyu, Wonjin, Yohan, Jungmo, Yunseong = 17 years old
> 
> Tony, Junho, minhee, eunsang, Dongpyo, hyeongjun = 16 years old
> 
> Donghyun, dohyon = 15 years old
> 
> Student Council
> 
> Seungwoo: President  
Seungyeon: Vice President  
Minkyu: President Successor  
Wooseok: Secretary  
Jinhyuk: Public Relation  
Sejin: Historian  
Yuvin: Treasurer  
Yohan, Junho, Donghyun: Council Members
> 
> All of OT20 are student leaderboards

**Hangyul**: Am I tripping

**Hangyul**: Or Mnet really come to our school

**Jungmo**: Obviously, you're tripping

**First Child**: Hyung, you're LITERALLY blind

**Rebel Child**: No guys. I also see Mnet.

**Yunseong**: Blind is genetic factor

**Tony**: ....  


**Tony**: Not wanting to alarm anybody  


**Tony**: But hyungs are MIA  


**Second Child:** I don't see Minkyu and Junho today  


**Dramatic Bitch**: Omg  


**Wonjin**: Mr. Jaesung called Yohan just now  


**Rebel Child**: Donghyun is missing too

**Dramatic Bitch**: O M G  


**Yunseong**: So they have a council meeting ...  


**Dramatic Bitch**: Oh MY GUCCI  


**Dramatic Bitch**: MNET REALLY COME TO OUR SCHOOL THEN ????????????????  


**Wonjin**: wtf  


**Wonjin**: Why they come to our humble school :)))  


**Eunsang**: Wonjin is looking for blood  


**Dramatic Bitch**: We, as true friends, supporting Wonjin's demonic ritual  


**First Child**: ^  


**Second Child**: Please no  


**Jungmo**: Wonjin Y E S  


**Second Child**: Jungmo, not you too :((  


**Hangyul**: For millionth times I thank to God 

**Hangyul**: That Dohyun is not council member too  


**Hangyul**: Can you imagine what will happen if we get both of them in one place  


**Eunsang**: We are getting 'Show Me the Money Season 10' 💸💸  


**Hangyul**: Actually Dohyun will try to help them as if they are lost  


**Hangyul**: And ask, "Show me the map" then point at the across of it  


**Hangyul**: Think about it, why Dohyun is not council member ?  


**Rebel Child**: .. Hyung, I can see you from the second floor  


**Eunsang**: Lol gotta blast hyung  


**Hangyul**: Small chilli pepper really think he can conquer me  


**Hangyul**: Like  


**Hangyul**: You don't see these muscles ?  


**First Child**: I hate to admit but it is true  


_ **First Child changed 'Hangyul' to 'Muscle Pig'** _  


**Rebel Child**: I have your old pictures Hyung .-.  


**Muscle Pig**: Baby, you don't hurt me  


**Muscle Pig**:   


**Dramatic Bitch**: LOLOL I SEE A MIDGET RUNNING PAST THE CLASS GOODBYE HANGYUL NICE TO SEE YOU *cheff kiss*  


**Tony**: This is why we need hyungs

~~~~~~~~~

**Ori President**: Hyungs are gone for two periods and we have a dead member  


**The Tea**: I'm more surprised it is only one  


**Wooseok**: Equally impressed and concern  


**Tony**: HYUNGS ARE BACK  


**Seungyeon**: Sup our little demon spawns  


**Eunsang**: whathappen  


**Ori President**: Ok guys  


**Ori President:** Good news or Bad news  


**Omelas**: WE ARE BECOMING MNET LAB RAT  


**Ori President**: Goddammit Yuvin !  


**Cheating Wife**: Sshh I want to see how it goes  


**Omelas**: 20 OF US WILL FIGHT EACH OTHER UNTILL DIE  


**Ori President**: Again, no one die again, please  


**Omelas**: THE TOP 11 WILL GO TO ABROAD AND BECOME REPRESENTATIVE FOR A WHOLE NATION  


**Omelas**: A WHOLE SEMESTER  


**Omelas**: ARE NOT WE ARE EXCITED  


_ **Tony has left 'Seungwoo's Dysfunctional Family'** _

_ **Seungyeon add Tony to 'Seungwoo's Dysfunctional Family'** _

**Seungyeon**: NO ONE LEAVE THIS FAMILY WE CAN GET THROUGH THIS SHIT TOGETHER

**Tony**: Hyung--  


**Tony**: I appreciate the sweet gesture  


**Tony**: But I'm not flying abroad from China to Korea just to get abroad again  


**Wooseok**: wdym

**Wooseok**: You can get eliminated  


**Tony**: I---  


**Jinhyuk**: Woah  


**Jinhyuk**: Woosatan is woken  


_ **Jinhyuk changed 'Wooseok' to 'Woosatan'** _

_ **Woosatan changed 'Jinhyuk' to 'The Weeb'** _

**The Weeb**: Is that supposed to be an insult lmao  


**Second Child**: ...  


**Second Child**: I changed my mind  


**Second Child**: Wonjin, do you need anything more for your ritual ?  


**Wonjin**: Yuvin's corpse body will be nice  


**Second Child**: That can be arranged, precious  


**Omelas**: Anything is better than joining that sick program  


**Cheating Wife**: Stop lying you will probably do it for fun  


**Ori President**: For goddamn sake, no one is getting killed for third time  


**Yunseong**: No one gonna ask what program it is ?  


**The Satan Child**: Why don't you ?  


**Yunseong**: ... You are lucky Ily  


**Yunseong**: What program ?  


**The Satan Child**: WAIT THE FUCJ UP  


**Sinful Mother**: NO YOU ARE LIKE 15  


**The Satan Child**: You love me ????¿  


**Yunseong**: Had been for 3 years but thanks for noticing it  


**Dramatic Bitch**: And I thought I'm the dramatic one  


**Jungmo**: The thing is Keumdong not notice it until Yunseong confessed  


**Eunsang**: He is not even confessed 🗿🗿  


**First Child**: Hahahaha dead 💀  


**Yunseong**: Yeah hahaha  


**Yunseong**: Now answer me assholes  


**Second Child**: :(((  


**Yunseong**: Not you of course babe  


**The Satan Child:** One second you said you love me, second later you 'babe' someone  


**The Satan Child**: And you wonder why I don't notice it yet  


**Cheating Wife**: MOVING ON  


**President the 2nd**: It is a program which 20 of us will have competitions to each other in singing, dancing, rapping, variety skills.  


**President the 2nd**: Then students from our school will vote top 11  


**President the 2nd**: Top 11 will be Korea representative in international music program for a semester  


**Tony**: Why us ?  


**Eunsang**: Because we are school leaderboards ?  


**The Tea:** No idiot that is obvious  


**The Tea:** He asked why our school got chosen  


**Sinful Mother**: Heh

**Sinful Mother:** Because CJ High School is so poor Mnet took opportunity on us  


**Omelas**: I ALREADY SUGGESTED WE COULD JUST OPEN A KISS BOOTH AND LET HYEONGJUN BEGS SOMEONE TO PAY HIM FOR A KISS ON A CHEEK ONLY  


**Omelas**: ONLY AN IDIOT WILL RESIST HIS PUPPY EYES  


**Omelas**: NO ACTUALLY ANYONE WILL PAY HIM FOR NOTHING AS LONG AS HE IS HAPPY  


**Second Child**: I-I should be against the idea but I'm flustered  


**Second Child**: Wooseok-hyung can do it better tho 😣  


**Seungyeon**: NO  


**Seungyeon**: NOT WOOSEOK  


**Seungyeon**: HE IS COUNCIL MEMBERS' PROPERTY  


**Woosatan**: Stupid I'm not an object  


**Woosatan**: But yes I don't want to do it  


**Sinful Mother**: Wooseok-hyung will punch someone before that person pay for him  


**Jungmo**: We have second visual remember ?  


**President the 2nd**: No. No one remember  


_****Dramatic Bitch** changed 'President the 2nd' to 'The Next Wooseok'** _

**Dramatic Bitch**: Surprise surprise motherfucker  


**First Child:** No ! Minkyu is forbidden to do it !  


**Yunseong**: what now  


**Second Child**: Minkyu is too polite  


**The Next Wooseok: **My gut telling me that is not a compliment  


**First Child**: He is very, very polite he will not deny someone if they ask more !  


**The Next Wooseok: **I know it  


**The Weeb**: DON'T WORRY MY FRIEND THEY WILL TAKE MY SWORD  


**Ori President**: NOTHING IS NEEDED TO GET WORRY ABOUT  


**Ori President: **No one is kiss anyone  


**Ori President**: No one is going to dead  


**Ori President**: If it is needed, we will die together  


**Seungyeon**: That is so reassuring *wipes tears*  


**Omelas**: *claps slowly*  


**The Tea**: haha  


**The Tea**: Bold of you to assume I join the program because of reason other than to die early  


**Sinful Mother:** Junho !

~~~~~~~~~~

**Muscle Pig**: We are back !  


**Muscle Pig**: ...  


**Rebel Child**: wtf  


**Rebel Child**: I should had volunteer to be a council member  


**Rebel Child**: I could have kill Mnet earlier  


**Muscle ****Pig**: Ikr  


**Ori President**: No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fic, we all hate Mnet :DD


	3. Hyungs™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CJ High School Student Council members are going to Mnet to have a meeting.
> 
> Chaos emitted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yohan: Sinful Mother  
Wooseok: Woosatan  
Seungwoo: Ori President  
Hyeongjun: Second Child  
Seungyeon: Seungyeon  
Hangyul: Muscle Pig  
Dongpyo: First Child  
Dohyon: Rebel Child  
Junho: The Tea  
Minhee: Dramatic Bitch  
Eunsang: Eunsang  
Minkyu: The Next Wooseok  
Jungmo: Jungmo  
Donghyun: Satan Child  
Jinhyuk: The Weeb  
Tony: Tony  
Wonjin: Wonjin  
Yuvin: Omelas  
Yunseong: Yunseong  
Sejin: Cheating Wife
> 
> CJ High School (15-19 years old ; 18 @ 19 years old graduate )
> 
> CJ High School is under Mnet ; government branch that responsible on education
> 
> Seungwoo, Jinhyuk, Sejin, Seungyeon, Wooseok, Yuvin = 18 years old  

> 
> Hangyul, Minkyu, Wonjin, Yohan, Jungmo, Yunseong = 17 years old
> 
> Tony, Junho, minhee, eunsang, Dongpyo, hyeongjun = 16 years old
> 
> Donghyun, dohyon = 15 years old
> 
> Student Council
> 
> Seungwoo: President  
Seungyeon: Vice President  
Minkyu: President Successor  
Wooseok: Secretary  
Jinhyuk: Public Relation  
Sejin: Historian  
Yuvin: Treasurer  
Yohan, Junho, Donghyun: Council Members

**Dramatic Bitch**: You guys hear sum

**Eunsang: **whatwhat

**Dramatic Bitch: **Listen carefully !

**Wonjin: **Stop with the suspense

**Wonjin: **Before I slap you as surprise effect

**Dramatic Bitch: **I HEAR FREEDOM

**Dramatic Bitch: **RISE MY BOYS

**Dramatic Bitch: **LET'S CONQUER THIS SCHOOL

**Eunsang: **What is set in our list

**Dramatic Bitch: **FiRSt

**Rebel Child: **You don't have any idea

**Dramatic Bitch: **I don't have any idea

**Wonjin: **1: Kill Mnet

**Dramatic Bitch: **THAT IS THE SPIRIT

**Second Child: **Wonjin's depression is getting worse HELP

**Wonjin: **I'm not depressed ; I'm passionate

_ **Muscle Pig changed 'Wonjin' to 'Emo Teen' ** _

**Emo Teen: **Better

**Muscle Pig: **At your service, m'lord

**Tony**: You guys realized that hyungs can read these

**Yunseong: **They are planning here on purpose

**Yunseong**: So all of us will be suspects together

**Dramatic Bitch: **SO HYUNGS WILL KNOW HOW POWERFUL THE YOUNGSTERS ARE

**Eunsang: **Litlit 🔥🔥

**Yunseong: **I'm praying for the next student council when it is 2002s' turn

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Ori President: **:D

**Ori President: **Are not you guys are school leaderboards :D

**Muscle Pig: **Suddenly I cannot read

**First Child: **Seungwoo Appa is scary when he is mad

**Dohyon: **u care how he feels ?

**First Child: **are u joking

**First Child: **of course not

**First Child: **I'm worried 'bout my souvenirs

**Ori President: **Woah all my love are wasted

**First Child: **I'm searching new Appa

**Ori President: **wHAT !!

**First Child: **You already have new kid why cannot I 😣

**Ori President: **I have 2 new kids

**Sinful Mother: **Yo brother

**The Tea**: Hey

**Second Child: **Awww our bare bears trio 🐻 🐼

**Second Child: **there is no polar bear emoticon :((

**The Next Wooseok: **I wish I can pinch your cheeks but I'm stuck in subway

**Sinful Mother: **Mood

**Tony: **Wow

**Tony: **Seungyeon-hyung's family is getting bigger

**Rebel Child: **Lolol welcome to 'the-shit-im-getting-into' family

**Muscle Pig: **Can we all appreciate the moment that Dohyon finally accept us as his family

**Muscle Pig: **Dear, how do you feel 

**Seungyeon: **A proud father 👏

**Jungmo: **To five children 💀

**Woosatan: **From 3 husbands

**Seungyeon: **Uwu are u jealous Wooseok-ah~~

**Woosatan: **Are you crazy

**The Weeb: **Seungyeon, get use with Wooseok's tsundere side

**Seungyeon: **How_do_I_break_[tsundere.com](http://tsundere.com)

**The Weeb: **First, keep showing the loves

**Woosatan: **Your anime boy trick is not working on me

**Seungyeon: **Wooseok-ah I love you ~~

**Seungyeon: **You're the apple of my eyes

**Seungyeon: **The honey to my flower

**Seungyeon: **The beating of my heart

_ **Woosatan has left the 'Seungwoo's Dysfunctional Family' group chat** _

_ **The Weeb added Woosatan to 'Seungwoo's Dysfunctional Family' group chat** _

**The Weeb: **S U F F E R

**The Weeb: **Now spammed him your best pictures

**Seungyeon:**

**Muscle Pig: **My eyes are blessed

**Second Child: **

**Second Child: **Boyfriend look 💕

**Satan Child: **Listen

**Satan Child: **Angel look is much superior

**Satan Child: **

**Cheating Wife: **So irony when Satan Child posting angel picture

**Jungmo: **Ok real talk

**Jungmo: **How can Hyung not collecting husbands right and left if he comes out from the car

**Jungmo: **Like this

**Jungmo:**

** **

**Sinful Mother: **I feel so attacked

**The Weeb: **My heart is going doki doki 💕💕

**Seungyeon: **Eh

**Seungyeon: **I feel so precious :')

**Muscle Pig: **Report the situation , over over

**The Weeb: **ASDFGHJKL

**The Weeb: **U GUYS SHOULD LOOK AT HIS FACE

**The Weeb: **[ attached whippedwoo.jpeg ]

**The Weeb: **BITCH TRIES TO NOT FANBOYING CHALLENGE FAILED

**Second Child: **Awe my parents are cute

**Emo Teen: **Why are they suddenly quiet

**Omelas: **Report ahead , over over

**The Next Wooseok: **Seungwoo-hyung is chasing Wooseok-hyung who is chasing Jinhyuk-hyung and Seungyeon-hyung

**The Next Wooseok: **Do they even remember we have a train to catch up to meet Mnet

**The Tea**: Do you want to meet Mnet ?

**The Next Wooseok: **Good point

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Tony: **Hyungs, don't panic

**Sinful Mother: **Failed

**Sinful Mother: **I am now

**Woosatan: **Wdym wtf is happening istg we only gone for a day

**Cheating Wife: **We are not passing afternoon yet 

**Tony: **I---

**The Next Wooseok: **You guys scared him

**Yunseong: **Of course we all be

**The Next Wooseok: **Now I'm concerned what happened

**Yunseong**: @Eunsang @DramaticBitch @MusclePig @RebelChild

**Ori President: **No

**The Tea: **I can see the chaos now

**Yunseong: **They got called in by Principal

**Woosatan: **what they did

**Tony: **Urmm...

**Tony: **They borrowed Yohan's heelys shoes ??????

**Tony: **They ran around singing 'We're the Champion'

**Tony: **Then they almost bumped Principal but they lost balanced

**Tony****: **They sort of... Jumped tothe window ?????

**Cheating Wife: **Let me guess

**Cheating Wife: **Windows broke ?

**Jungmo: **Yup

**Sinful Mother**: Oh god are they okay ?

**Omelas: **Are the heelys okay ?

**Omelas: **I'm not paying their insurance and the heelys

**Omelas**: WE BECOME LAB RATS FOR MNET BECAUSE OUR SCHOOL IS BANKRUPT

**Omelas: **Now they broke the windows ?!

**The Tea: **I told u we should hide the shoes

**Omelas**: Four of them, I will make them open kissing booth

**First Child: **Jinhyuk-hyung, can you chat with Principal to help them ?

**First Child: **You're his favourite after all

**The Weeb: **Bold of you to assume I want to help them

**The Weeb: **They can meet the Grim Reaper with zero fuck I give 

**Ori President: **Sigh..

**Ori President: **What is the thing that always go up but never down ?

**Ori President: **The amount of stress I have because of this family

**Ori President: **I rely on you, Seungyeon

**Seungyeon: **Aye aye captain

_ **Ori President left 'Seungwoo's Dysfunctional Family' group chat** _

**Seungyeon: **Now our little demon spawns

**Seungyeon: **I'm in charge now

**Seungyeon: **As vice-president, I accept Treasurer's request to make kissing booth

**Seungyeon: **Next, I want four of them making 5 pages essays of self-discipline, write 'we will not make the President stress again' for 101 times, a video of apologizes minimum 10 minutes each of them and Sejin will post into our school website

**Seungyeon: **by tomorrow

**Satan Child: **Those are harsh punishments

**Woosatan: **They deserve them

**Woosatan: **They are so lucky I'm only secretary or the punishments will be worse O:-)

**Tony: **Hyungs will be back by tomorrow, right ??

**Seungyeon: **We must to

**Seungyeon**: Furthermore who wants to stay in 🐍 den much longer

**The Weeb: **Heh we already arrived to 🐍den

**The Weeb: **Pray for our souls to meet big boss level 999999999

**The Next Wooseok: **Amen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stan Seungyoun for clear skin


	4. Coffee ? Depresso ??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sudden heartbreaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yohan: Sinful Mother  
Wooseok: Woosatan  
Seungwoo: Ori President  
Hyeongjun: Second Child  
Seungyoun: Seungyoun  
Hangyul: Muscle Pig  
Dongpyo: First Child  
Dohyon: Rebel Child  
Junho: The Tea  
Minhee: Dramatic Bitch  
Eunsang: Eunsang  
Minkyu: The Next Wooseok  
Jungmo: Jungmo  
Donghyun: Satan Child  
Jinhyuk: The Weeb  
Tony: Tony  
Wonjin: Emo Teen  
Yuvin: Omelas  
Yunseong: Yunseong  
Sejin: Cheating Wife
> 
> CJ High School (15-19 years old ; 18 @ 19 years old graduate )
> 
> CJ High School is under Mnet ; government branch that responsible on education
> 
> Seungwoo, Jinhyuk, Sejin, Seungyoun, Wooseok, Yuvin = 18 years old  

> 
> Hangyul, Minkyu, Wonjin, Yohan, Jungmo, Yunseong = 17 years old
> 
> Tony, Junho, minhee, eunsang, Dongpyo, hyeongjun = 16 years old
> 
> Donghyun, dohyon = 15 years old
> 
> Student Council
> 
> Seungwoo: President  
Seungyoun: Vice President  
Minkyu: President Successor  
Wooseok: Secretary  
Jinhyuk: Public Relation  
Sejin: Historian  
Yuvin: Treasurer  
Yohan, Junho, Donghyun: Council Members

**The Weeb: **

** **

**Second Child: **WHY HYUNG AT HOSPITAL 

**Emo Teen: **Idk maybe Hyung is cooking 

**Tony: **Mnet made Hyung cooking in hospital ?

**Emo Teen: **No wtf that is sarcasm dude

**Emo Teen: **ofCourSe because Hyung is sick or getting into accident or suicide 

**Jungmo: **Not the time to be sassy

**The Weeb**: Lololol calm down guys 

**Woosatan: **Yeah right calm down

**Woosatan: **U practically leaned on me complaining your heart is hurting

**First Child**: HIS HEART IS WHAT !  
  


**Tony: **Hyung that is serious

**First Child: **AND HE HAS GUTS TO TELL US TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN 

**Yunseong: **Apparently, youngsters can have heart attack 

**First Child: **S E E

**The Weeb: **I swear to Anime god

**The Weeb: **Wooseok is only overreacting 

**Jungmo: **Wooseok-hyung ?? Overreacting ?? 

**Jungmo: **I cannot imagine there will be time I will see 'Wooseok' and 'Overreacting' in one sentence

**Woosatan: **Because I'm not

**Woosatan: **The overreacting ones are his wife and his snake 

**Tony: **What---

**Tony: **Sejin-hyung and Mnet ?

**The Next Wooseok: **I'm offended

**The Next Wooseok: **How can you put me in the same line with Mnet ? 

_ **Yunseong changed 'The Next Wooseok' to 'The Next Mnet' ** _

**Second Child: **Oh

**Second Child: **That is much better

**Second Child: **Honestly I get confused with the nickname

**The Next Mnet: **This is an insult

**The Next Mnet: **I can throw Mnet off their Salazar throne in a blink

**Second Child: **Fact

_ **Yunseong changed 'The Next Mnet' to 'The Best Mnet'** _

_ **Cheating Wife changed 'The Best Mnet' to 'Salazar Slytherin'** _

**Cheating Wife: **No one can outbest Mnet when it comes to manipulation :DD

**First Child: **god for a second I tho it is Seungwoo-hyung

**Jungmo: **When Sejin-hyung smiles, I always remember Seungwoo-hyung

**Jungmo: **  
  


** **

**Jungmo:**  
  


** **

**Yunseong**: MINHEE too

**Yunseong:**  
  


** **

**Tony: **About Seungwoo-hyung

**Tony: **Where are others ?

**The Tea:** Stuck in traffic

**Cheating Wife: **How does the investigation went

**Seungyoun: **They claimed innocent card ! 😣

**Seungyoun: **They said that I quote

**Seungyoun**: "We are only serving coffee to Jinhyuk-ssi."

**Satan Child: "**Only serving coffee" ☠

**Satan Child: **My Father told me he already prepare sit for Mnet in hell

**Omelas: **Dear Karma, here is a list of people you missed

**Omelas: **M N E t

**Jungmo: **He could not ask another drink ?

**Cheating Wife: **Of course he did

**Cheating Wife: **But the staff said "Oh no ! we already serve coffee. Surely you can tolerate an adult drink ?"

**Yunseong: **lemme guess

**Yunseong: **He accepted the drink

**Second Child: **Out of kindness

**First Child: **smh wbk

**Cheating Wife: **Her pug face,

**Cheating Wife: **Istg I want to choke her with my Marimong :DD

**Salazar Slytherin: **Wait until top 11 will become powerful 

**Salazar Slytherin: **We will make them kneel down to us 

**Emo Teen: **I cannot wait to mark the calendar

**Seungyoun: **"THE DOOM OF MNET" 

**Omelas: **[ attach an audio file ] 

**Omelas: **[ attach an image stressedsnoopy.jpeg ] 

**First Child: **Seungwoo-hyung looks stress 😫

**Jungmo: **I mean, it is true tho

**Jungmo: **Every time he is offline, disaster emit

**Tony: **That's why we need hyungs

**Seungyoun: **Nope

**Sinful Mother: **We will not add Hyung in this group chat until Mnet shit is clear out 

**Emo Teen: **Which mean permanently.. 

**Omelas: **For Seungwoo's sanity, we strive 

**Sinful Mother: **He definitely deserves better ! 

**Yunseong: **U wanted to say we are the worst happen to him

**The Tea: **101% 👏👏👏👏👏👏👏

** _Omelas changed the group name to 'Seungwoo's Nightmare' _ **

**Satan Child: **Is Jinhyuk-hyung meeting doc now 

**Salazar Slytherin: **Had been for while

**Cheating Wife: **With Wooseok

**Cheating Wife: **Using his 'bestfriend from kindergarten' card

**Tony: **Another jealous Hyung 

**Tony: **We are really a dysfunctional family

**Cheating Wife: **He called us overreacting yet he is the one who keeping close with Jinhyuk

**Cheating Wife: **I'm more like ANNOYED

**Cheating Wife: **This should be the time Jinhyuk need his Otaku Squad 

**Salazar Slytherin: **Trutru

**The Tea: **We finally arrived 

**Sinful Mother: **Where are you both ???

**Cheating Wife: **Waiting Room, 256

**Salazar Slytherin: .....**

**Salazar Slytherin: **I tho I misheard

**Salazar Slytherin: **Okay wait guys I need to spy a bit 

**Second Child: **?????????????

**Cheating Wife: **We heard shouting 

**Seungyoun: **Wait no

**Seungyoun: **Pause we almost there 

**Salazar Slytherin: **Sound like Wooseok-hyung

**Jungmo: **I mean between Jinhyuk-hyung and Wooseok-hyung

**Jungmo: **It must be Wooseok-hyung

**Cheating Wife: **they are out

**Satan Child: **Are they okay ?

**Satan Child: **Hyung ?

**Seungyoun: **We are coming

**Sinful Mother: **Well oh shit

**Yunseong: **what now

**Sinful Mother: **Wooseok is crying 

**Jungmo: **HYUNG IS CRYING ??! 

**Jungmo: **WHAT WHY WHEN WHERE HOW

**Yunseong: **If Wooseok-hyung is crying, it has to be serious problem 

**Second Child: **No don't scare me :((( 

**Tony: **Hyungs are not online

**Emo Teen: **Let's wait they will tell us  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Seungyoun:**

** **

**First Child:** Hyung 🗿

**First Child: **Stop sending pictures and E X P L A I N 😣

**Yunseong: **It had been 2 hours 

**Seungyoun: **Apparently Jinhyuk-ssi needs to stay in hospital for 2 weeks

**Second Child: **W h at

**First Child: **2 W E E K S !! 

**Seungyoun: **He has to undergo heart surgery

**Jungmo: **OMG What why he seems ok b4 ??

**Sinful Mother**: No one know

**Sinful Mother: **But actually his parents told that Jinhyuk already has heart disease since he was born

**Yunseong: **oh

**Yunseong: **Is that why he gets tired easily during dancing class ?

**Second Child: **Ah oh god !!

**Second Child: **I remember something

**Second Child: **My grandma told me that people with heart disease cannot drink coffee, alcohol, energy drinks 

**Emo Teen: **And Jinhyuk never drink those 

**Yunseong: **Saying something like he does not like it...... 

**Emo Teen: **But actually he cannot drink it

**First Child: **Seungwoo-hyung gave me students' school profile a month ago

**First Child: **And Jinhyuk-hyung's quote is depressing

**First Child: **"Do not take life too seriously. you will never get out of it alive."™

**Second Child: **Oh no it is deeper than Wonjin

**Second Child: **"Life is short. Smile while you still have teeth."™

**Emo Teen: **...

**Tony: **Does it mean--

**Tony: **Hyung hides his health problem from us ?

**Sinful Mother: **Yeah 

**Tony: **But why

**Sinful Mother: **We know how Jinhyuk is

**Sinful Mother: **He does not want us to get worried

**Jungmo: **Of course we will be worried !

**Jungmo: **We don't know anything

**Jungmo: **What if he suddenly gets heart attack but we don't know what happen

**Second Child: **NO :'(((

**Seungyoun: **That was why Woo was shouting

**Seungyoun: **He was mad at hyuk

**Seungyoun: **He is still in shock 

**Seungyoun: ** _[ attach an image stonewoos.jpeg ]_

**Seungyoun: **Woo is the most devastated

**Emo Teen:** It is understandable

**Tony: **He is the closest to Jinhyuk-hyung

**Tony: **And knowing that he never notice hyung's hardships...

**Second Child: **No stop I will cry :'((((

**First Child: **Late I cries first

**Sinful Mother: **Doc said drinking coffee can only make heart beating fast

**Sinful Mother: **But not untill the point he feels hurt

**Sinful Mother: **Which mean his heart is getting weaker

**Sinful Mother: **So his parents asked for another surgery

**Yunseong: **There is 'but' right ?

**Seungyoun: **Hyuk might not joining Mnet program

**Seungyoun: **bcausewith dancing, classes and student council

**Seungyoun**: with a new heart, he cannot manage do all of them

**Seungyoun: **however

**Seungyoun: **depends on Hyuk

**Emo Teen: **He still want to join ?

**Sinful Mother: **Yeah we tried to change his mind

**Sinful Mother: **But he does not want to give up before trying 

**Emo Teen: **That's admirable if it is not his health includes  
  


**Seungyoun: **How are those troublemakers 

**Seungyeon: **They are too quiet since afternoon

**Tony: **They are finishing the punishments

**Tony: ** _[ attach an image troublemakers.jpeg ]_

**Sinful Mother: **Do they know ?

**Yunseong: **Not yet

**Yunseong: **We don't want them get distracted

**Seungyoun: **with this happen

**Seungyoun: **somehow I miss my troublemakers 😭😭😭😭😭

**Sinful Mother: **Lololol Seungwoo-hyung said the same thing too

**Yunseong: **Between Jinhyuk-hyung's heart disease with those troublemakers making a mess in school

**Yunseong: **I will choose storm over school anytime

**First Child**: aye ^

**Tony: **^^

**Emo Teen: **Aside I don't want to go to school ^^^

**Second Child: **^

**Jungmo: **so what next

**Sinful Mother: **Wooseok-hyung will stay at hospital until parents come

**Sinful Mother: **He will not come to school tomorrow 

**Sinful Mother: **Since we are all tired Seungwoo-hyung suggested us to rest a night first

**Sinful Mother: **We will depart early in the morning

**Sinful Mother: **We need to come to assembly to announce Mnet program

**Seungyoun: **The food is done

**Seungyoun: **We need to go

**Seungyoun: ** _[ attach an image takeoutdinner.jpeg ]_

**First Child: **Bye Hyungs please take care 💕

**Second Child: **Send our loves to Jinhyuk-hyung 😭

**Jungmo: **May the forces of evil become confused on the way to hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops never imagine I will make it into angst
> 
> I just noticed I spelled Seungyoun wrong lolol I'm very sorry
> 
> I still worried about Jinhyuk's heart but he looks ok :'))

**Author's Note:**

> Wew it is difficult to make all members interact. Anyway, Stan OT20 bitch.


End file.
